Stand for banners and the like, including a foot part, comprising a cylinder on which the banner can be rolled up on or be rolled off from respectively, and a device for the driving of an up-rolling movement rolling up the banner. Banner stands of this kind are in particular used at exhibitions and the like since they are quick and easy to put up and take down. In order to hold up the banner this is in the upper end fastened in a strip that in turn is held up by a demountable pole that is fastened in the foot part.
Even if these banner stands facilitate the mounting and demounting of more or less temporary put up banners they still have drawbacks. One such, drawback is the frequently insufficient rolling up of the upper end of the banner at demounting. An other drawback is the exchange of banner, which frequently is circumstantial. In particular it has shown itself difficult to solve both these problems in one and the same device.